1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mobile terminals, and particularly to a mobile terminal with a display and method for displaying images thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with a display screen, such as mobile terminals, often display images in a single orientation, unchanged relative to the position of the electronic device. For example, if an electronic device normally displays images in a horizontal orientation, when the orientation of the electronic device changes, for example to a vertical orientation, the display remains in the horizontal orientation. In order to view the display properly, users must re-orient their viewing position, an inconvenient requirement.